Plotless Pointless Note Passing
by a thousand pieces
Summary: It's what the title says so go on read plz. I have changed my pen name, this is true marauder by heart
1. muggle studies

Disclaimer: Guys you know what I'm going to say don't make me fell worse about myself.

All characters: The stupid author does not own any of us she kidnapped us. J.k please come to our rescue!

Shut up all of you ummm ... just ignore them they haven't been out in a while

**_Plotless Pointless Note Passing_**

( In case you haven't read must be love then here who's who. Harry Potter is mr.auror. Zara Black is _sarcastic witch. _Ronald Weasley is **son of a witch.** Hermione Granger is _bookworm not flobberworm._ Okay so now you now )

**Chapter 1: Muggle Studies**

The four teens walked into Lupins class and sat in the back. They started to pass notes as Lupin was talking about Muggle transportation.

_sarcastic witch to mr.auror_

_Have you got any chocolate or sugar_

mr. auror to sarcastic witch

no i haven't why do you want chocolate?

_sarcastic witch to mr. auror _

_i have my reasons._

**son of a witch to mr.auror and sarcastic witch**

**why are you passing notes**

mr.auror to son of a witch

Why are you such a nosy little git?

_bookworm not flobberworm_

_all of you stop it now your going to get us into trouble_

_sarcastic witch to bookworm not flobberworm_

_A. you are a flobberworm and B. you never get in trouble_

_bookworm not flobberworm_

_shut up or I'll tell Lupin_

_sarcastic witch to bookworm not flobberworm_

_how can i shut up i haven't said anything_

mr.auror to bookworm not flobberworm

she's a little grumpy because she hasn't had sugar today

(When the writing is like this then its not in note form)

Hermione looked in her bag and found a sugar quill and handed it to Zara

_sarcastic witch to bookworm not flobberworm_

_Thank you and sorry i have been low on sugar lately_

**son of a witch to everyone**

**why the hell are we passing notes about Zara's diet? Are we realy that boring!**

mr.auror to son of a witch

no not normally but the author is such a boring stupid person she can't think up a good storyline

_sarcastic witch to son of a witch_

_he's right you know. Ummmmmm... is anyone taking notes._

_bookworm not flobberworm_

_Yeah i am since no one else will do it. Anyone want to try?_

mr.auror to bookworm not flobberworm

NO! uh guys class is over

They all look up and see no one else is in the class pack up and run to their next lesson

Okay that's all for now please read and review and if you think it's crap then please tell me so i can delete it love true maurader by heart


	2. transfiiguration

**Chapter 2: Transfiguration**

Harry Hermione Ron and Zara all walk into Proffesor McGonagall's class ready and eager to ...pass notes again.

_sarcastic witch: transfiguration..boring going to...sleep_

_bookworm not flobberworm: don't you dare you're the one who's taking notes this lesson_

**son of a witch: too late she's gone**

_bookworm not flobberworm: somebody poke her please_

mr.auror:I will

Harry leans over and pokes zara in the eye.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Zara whispered

Harry shows her the note.

_sarcastic witch: no i am not taking notes we know all this it's on animagus_

_bookworm not flobber worm: no we haven't_

**son of a witch: Hermione for the smartest witch of our time your quite dense. Sirius and James are both animagus they can tell us all we want to know!**

_bookworm not flobber worm: shut up_

_sarcastic witch: once again how can someone shut up when they're writing._

mr.auror: stop it all of you now!

everyone:SORRY!

mr.auror: damn well should be

_sarcastic witch: yes daddy we'll be good ( sugar high ) children_

mr. auror: stuff it Zar

_sarcastic witch: stuffing it stuffing it_

**son of a witch:lol I like beef stew**

_bookworm not flobberworm:..._

_sarcastic witch:okay_

mr.auror:that was random

**son of a witch: it's the bloody author **

mr.auror: don't bring her into it

_sarcastic witch: guys let's get back to the ... i was gonna say plot but this story doesn't have one_

_bookworm not flobberworm: class is gonna end soon so i guess we should pack up_

So the for listened the rest of the class and left when the bell went.

Okay guys tell me what you think , what lesson you want next and what they should talk about and I'll make it happen xxx

true maurader by heart

James Sirius and Lily are still alive


	3. potions

Hey people how you all doing? Now we will start ...

**Chapter 3: Potions**

The whole class trudge into the cold dungeon and sit down. Harry,Zara,Ron and Hermione sit in the back not really paying attention to what the Slytherin git was saying.

_my dear mr.auror,_

_Why has snape got shuch a greasy nose?_

_Love sarcastic witch_

**my darling sarcastic witch**

**Why do you alway get to start the note?**

**From son of a witch**

_lovely son of a witch_

_That note was meant to go to harry_

_sincerly sarcastic witch_

Ron passes the note to Harry with struggle because Hermione tries (and fails) to stop him.

dearest sarcastic witch

I think he works in a fish and chip shop over the holiday and think got no water in the house might aswell use grease

from your dearest mr.auror

**to everyone**

**no one answered my question why does Zara always start the note**

**from an angry son of a witch**

_annoying son of a witch_

_because its my parchment_

_love sarcastic witch_

lovely sarcastic witch

actally it is my parchment. You asked to borrow some money and you bought parchment with it

your darling mr.auror

_dearest mr.auror_

_I paid you back so technically it is my parchment_

_love sacastic witch_

_sarcastic witch_

_If I am correct then Harry owes you 150 galleons_

_from you friend bookworm not flobberworm_

my dearest bookworm not flobberworm

WHAT THE HELL!

from mr.auror

_Very rude mr.auror_

_you have not paid Zara for everything and for all the thing you have broke that belong to her ._

_bookworm not flobberworm_

**everyone**

**forget it guys class is nearly over.**

**son of a witch**


	4. Defence against dark arts

Thanks to all my reviewers. MMMMMMwwwwwwaaah your wonderful.

Disclaimer: No (SOB) I don't own anything

**Defence against dark arts**

mr.auror: We're in defence against dark arts

_Sarcastic witch: Really I'd never have guessedthat_

**Bookworm not flobberworm: I think he's tired**

**son of a witch: Why?**

_Sarcastic witch:He didn't sleep in potions_

**son of a witch: Ohhhhhhh**

mr. auror: stop talking about me or else

_Sarcastic witch:Or else what? You'll tell your Dad_

Harry's hand shot up in the air so he could tell his Dad. Zara and Ron try to get his hand down and all fall off their chairs.

_Sarcastic witch: Well there we go another detention to add to our list_

**Son of a witch: Bloody brilliant Mum is gonna kill me.**

mr.auror: Same here

_Sarcastic witch: We'll mourn for you right hermy_

They all look up to see Hermione at the other side of the room

mr. auror: I think she's embarressed of us

_Sarcastic witch: are we embarassing_

**prongs: Nah you get it off you dad's**

**son of a witch: That's ok then**

mr. auror: Yeah let's blame our Dads

_Sacastic witch: Who the fuck is prongs._

They all look up to see James standing there holding the piece of parchment

They all got another detention.

Please review


	5. divination

Mwah to my reviewers.

**Divination**

Zara: Hello everyone

Harry: Hi

Ron: I hate divination

Zara: I miss Hermy

Neville: Why are you guys passing notes?

Ron: Hey Neville

Seamus:Do you guys see anything in your crystal ball?

Zara: Seamus we're doing palmisty!

Seamus: Oh yeah

Dean: Anyone else warm?

Harry: Why have all you joined the conversation?

Ron: Let them.

Zara: Why does she always light a fire?

Parvati: You shouldn't be passing notes in class.

Lavender: We'll tell prof.Trelawney

Zara:Bugger off Patil,Brown.

_Lavender and parvati walk away_

Harry: What would Trelawney do anyway? Predict our death

Seamus: Yeah _that_ would be original.

Dean: No it wouldn't.

Ron: Dean go look up the word sarcastic.

Neville: I thing I am going to die soon. Look at my lifeline guys its really short.

Zara: Neville mate, that's you luck line ( I don't know weather u have a luck line or not.)

Harry: Class is over.


	6. gobbledygook

Thank you for all the reviews

A/N: I am making up some of my own subjects

**Gobbledygook**

Who invented this language/ Angry Zara

Not quite sure / Neville

Why are we all in this class/ nosy Zara

Why do you keep asking questions/ Harry

Got a problem Potter/ Zara Black

That's another question. / Ron

What does youranass translate into/ Neville who needs to know

Your and ass / all knowing Hermy

Hermione that was uncalled for / Irish Finnigan

No that's the answer to nevilles question / Hermy

Zara will you go out with me/ Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo / everyone but zara

Ummmmm no / z.b

Why not/ a hurt Harry

I just don't think it'll work out / a sorry zara

What if i kept asking / harry

You'd turn into your dad / Ron

That's not a bad thing / harry

Zara and Harry sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g / Seamus

SEAMUS FINNIGAN SHUT UP / Z.O.P.B

What the hell? What does Z.O.P.B mean / Confused Neville and Ron

Nothing / Z.B

Yes it does zaz / Hermy

What's zaz / zaz?

Your nickname / hermy

Z.O.P.B mean Zara Orion Padfoot Black / H.J.P

You are going down after class harry. You will go down like the titanic / Zaz

What's the titanic / Bamboozled Neville

Forget it it will take too long to explain / Hermy

I'm tired / to tired to write

Well go sleep in dorm class is over / Neville


	7. Charms

Thankies for your reviews, I have changed my pen name I am devilofhumor.

_son of a witch:Ron_

_mr.auror:Harry_

_sarcastic witch:Zara Black_

_hermy crab:Hermione_

_Blondie:Malfoy_

_Irish king:Seamus_

**Charms**

Do you know the muffin man/ Son of a witch

Nope / mr.auror

Why not/ son of a witch

He doesn't like muffins / sarcastic witch

I shall call Harry muffins / son of a witch

Ron has a pet name for Harry? Ron are you gay. / sarcastic witch

Do I look gay/ son of a witch

(starts to shift uneasily in seat) / sarcastic witch

Weasels gay should have guessed / Blondie

Bugger off Malfoy / sarcastic witch

I'm hurt my cousin doesn't want me around / Blondie

Go jump into a lake Malfoy / mr.auror

I heard you asked Zara out and she turned you down. (smirks) / Blondie

You are so dense, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I said yes didn't I Harry/ sarcastic witch

Yeah of course you did / mr. auror

Anyway Malfoy look who you got on your arm. Pansy 'the pug dog' Parkinson./ hermy crab

No one asked you filthy little mudblood. / Blondie

_Detention slip_

_Given to: Draco Malfoy, Zara Black_

_Reason: Fighting in class_

_Serving with:Prof. James Potter_

_Time:Friday 8 p.m_

_Detention slip_

_Given to: Harry Potter and Ron Weasly_

_Reason:Fighting in class_

_Serving with:Prof.Lily Potter_

_Time: Friday 8 p.m_

Great I have detention with Malfoy and I miss quidditch practise / pissed off sarcastic witch

I'm calling quidditch practise off. Three of us have detention that night / More pissed off mr.auror

Sorry guys it was all my fault / very sorry hermy crab

It's not your fault / everyone

Okay so I guess that means I'm studying all night / hermy crab

No you can go talk to Dad if you want. (A/N Who doen't want to spend an evening with Siruis Black) / sarcastic witch

No thanks / hermy crab

Anyway... Zara what you said to Malfoy did you mean it / serious mr.auror

Yeh / sarcastic witch

HARRY AND ZARA SITTING IN A TREE / Irish king and son of a witch

RON AND SEAMUS SITTING IN A TREE / mr.auror and sarcastic witch

I AM NOT GAY. HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU / SON OF A WITCH

What ever/ sarcastic witch

I go out with Zara / mr.auror

We never would have guessed / son of a witch

Zara's blushing / hermy crab

Am not / sarcastic witch

WHATEVER / everyone


	8. Teachers

**Teachers**

Sirius: Eep!

James: Eep!

Remus: Eep?

Gollum: Master wants me to say EEP!

Lily: Wrong section of fanfic gollum

Remus: What are we eeping about!

Sirius: I saw a hobbit

James: I am not sure

Lily: You do know were not setting a good example for our children by passing notes in class.

Sirius: They all pass notes in class anyway

Remus: We did when we were their age

Lily: You still act their age

Sirius I need to piss

Lily: EEEWWWWWWWWWWW

James: Padfoot that imformation was on a need to know basis, and I didn't need to know.

(Sirius gets up and goes into the bathroom)

Remus Now that he's gone I can tell you the latest gossip

Lily: Remus you shouldn't gossip about people

Remus: It's about Harry

Lily: TELL ME

Remus: He's got a girlfriend

James: I going to have to talk to him soon

Lily: Who is it I hope it isn't Cho ' the ho' Chang

Remus: No it's Zara 'not anything like Cho' Black

Sirius: Hey guys what you talking about

James: Nothing

Sirius: Then why are you hiding the top part of the note

Remus: No reason

( Sirius takes note from James and sees what is written on it transforms into a dog to go and pay Harry a visit)


	9. Aritmancy

Hi guys one of my reviews asked who's Zara Black she is Sirius' daughter. If you read my bio you see that Lily,James and Sirius are alive in all my stories.

**Arithmancy**

_Sarcastic witch: Shit we're not suppose to be in this class_

hermy crab: Correction you guys aren't suppose to be in this class I am.

mr. auror: TO MANY NUMBERS MY HEAD HURTS.

**son of a witch: Stop whining Harry**

_Sarcastic witch: Harry's right I don't understand any of this it's to confusing_

hermy crab: Not my fault

**son of a witch: Yes it is you stunned us then dragged us into the class so you wouldn't be bored**

_Sarcastic witch: This guy came up to me the other day and_

mr.auror: What guy?

_Sarcastic witch: Stop it Harry anyway he was like...Dude I'm bored and I was like so and he's like I'm bored and I'm like I don't care fuck off_

**son of a witch: Zara that was me**

_Sarcastic witch: Oh yeah_

mr. auror: Dude I'm bored

**son of a witch: are you mocking me**

mr. auror: Are you mocking me

**son of a witch: Stop it**

mr.auror: Stop it

**son of a witch: That is so immuture**

_Sarcastic witch: You're starting to sound like Hermione_

**son of a witch: Yes I am**

_Sarcastic witch: I getting out of here this isn't even my class_


	10. Care of magical creatures

HI REVIEWERS YOUR GREAT I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH SO LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP WOOOOP!

**Care of Magical creatures**

**son of a witch: Harry no one loves you**

mr. auror: Yes Zara does

hermy crab: I just can't get you out of my head

_Sarcastic witch: Harry's mine_

**son of a witch: flobberworm. HA HA!**

mr.auror: EVIL FLOBBERWORMS

hermy crab: do not make fun of flobberworms

**son of a witch: Okay then Zara Black, HA HA!**

_Sarcastic witch: Bring it on RONALD._

(Zara picks up flobberworm and throws it at Rons head)

mr.auror: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchock could chuck wood?

_Sarcastic witch: Red and yellow and green and brown and BLUE!_

mr.auror: Yeah you probably right.

hermy crab: Shut down the shutters and sit in the shop

**son of a witch: Shut down the shutters and shit in the shop**

_Sarcastic witch:GROSS_


	11. History of Magic

Thankies for all of your reviews oyur all brilliant check out my new fic KARAOKE PARTY

_**History of Magic**_

You know I'll be in this textbook one day/ sarcastic witch

How/ mr.auror

The text will say Zara Orion Padfoot Black died of boredom in Prof.Binns class Hogwarts./ Sarcastic witch

This class is so pointless/ son of a witch

Well if you actually listened you'd find it's actually quite interesting / hermy crab

Yeah of corse / mr auror

Guys when was this vampire law thingy put into action. was is 22nd of Feb 1975 / son of a witch

1977 / sarcastic witch

How do you know that/ mr.auror

Got to do something to pass the time when you two are in detention / sarcastic witch

The world is coming to an end. / hermy crab

The sky is falling the sky is falling / son of a witch

Shut up all of you/ mr.auror

well you're quite crabby today / sarcastic witch

Why so crabby Harry / hermy crab

Maybe he is PMSing/ son of a wtch

Can guys do that? On second thought I don't want to know. / sarcastic witch

Ron,Zara he's fallen asleep / hermy crab

AWWWWW he looks soooo cute / sarcastic witch

Oh I know why he was crabby Neville was snoring all night so Harry didn't get any sleep / son of a witch


	12. Common Room

Thanks for the reviews guys your all brill.

_**In The Common Room**_

(They are passing notes in here because they are all spilit up due to the fact there are too many people in there)

Zara: Where are you guys!

Sirius: What guys?

Remus: That note was meant to go to me.

Harry: It was meant to go to me actually.

Ron: There are too many in this bloody room

Hermione: I think I just stepped on someone's face

Seamus: Why are there so many people in here?

Lily: Hello everyone

Sirius: Hi Lily-flower

Angelina: Who does this note belong to?

James: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Remus: We didn't need to know that Prongs

Sirius: Lily already knows

Zara: Hello my parchement so get lost, this was meant to go to Harry.

Ron: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry: Shut up Ron unless you want us to tell everyone

Sirius: Tell everyone what? Huh I want to know PLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!

Ron: No that's okay no one needs to know.

Zara: Oh well tough cookie Ron! Lets play hangman and see if anyone guesses.

James: Yay hangman

(Ron tries to get note off James. James puts the full body bind on Ron)

Sirius: I don't like hangman can we play snakes and ladders instead.

Harry: That's not the point Sirius

Remus: He's been eating out of the sugar bowl again

Lily: I think Zara has been as well

Zara: Oi do you want to play hangman or not

Hermione: Go on then

Zara/

Sirius: What the fuck could that be?

Lily: Language Sirius

Sirius: English Lils

Remus: The only way to find out what it is, is to guess letters

Harry: I wanna go first

James: Tough I'm older so I get the frst go. R

Zara: R / r

Harry: My go now

devilofhumor: No it's not. O

Harry:The autor can't join in

Zara: I'ts not illeagle so there :p. O

Zara: Ro / o / r o

Sirius: Ilike the letter N

Zara: Who doen't like the letter N? Ron / o / r o n

James: The first word is Ron

Lily: _Never_

Remus: All hail James the smart one

Harry: Finally my go

Lily: No honey it's my go. I

Zara: Ron / o / r ion

Hermione: I pick the letter E

Zara: Ron / o e / er ione

Remus: My turn. M

Zara: Ron/oe/ermione

Harry: Can I have my go please

Zara: Go on then Har

Harry: Can I guess the whole thing

Zara: If you must

Harry:Yay

Zara:Get on with it then

Harry:No I will say it when I want

Lily:Harry,honey just say it

James:Yeah come on Harry

Sirus:I NEED TO KNOW NOW

Zara: In other words Harry hurry up before I hex your eyeballs out of their sockets

Harry: Okay are you ready

Remus: HARRY

Harry: RON LOVES HERMIONE.

Sirius: Oh my Gosh

Zara: Guys we have to go to class


	13. Astronomy

Thanks for all the reviews.

_**Astronomy**_

Zara: Hello guys

Harry: hey Zara

Hermione: Ron is it true what they wrote in the last note?

Ron: Yes

Hermione: oh

Ron: So will you go out with me? Please I mean I know I'm not...

Hermione: Ron don't hog the parchment and yes I'll go out with you.

Ron:Really

Zara: She said yes didn't she

Seamus: I thought Ron was gay

Harry: Shut up Seamus

Zara: Where's Dean I haven't seen him in a while.

Neville: He's still looking up the word sarcasm

Zara: How did the chicken cross the road?

Hermione: Isn't it why didn't the chicken cross the road?

Zara: No

Parvati: Is someone telling jokes?

Dean: To tell jokes or not to tell jokes that is the question

Harry: Uhhh no the question was how did the chicken cross the road?

Zara: So? How did the chicken

Harry: On the latest broom

Zara: No

Parvati: it didn't because it would break a nail.

Zara:NO

Ron: On the back of a hippogriff

Zara: Good answer but No

Padfoot: Piggy back ride

Zara: Get lost and no

Hermione: Just tell us then.

Zara: On the back of a high top secret rocket ship

(Everyone falls into fits of laughter apart from Hermione)

Hermione I don't get it?


	14. Ancient Runes

**Ancient Runes**

_Sarcastic witch: I'm bored. I have never been bored. there's NOTHING to do._

hermy crab: you could always study.

_Sarcastic witch: But I don't **like **to study._

mr.auror: This person like came up to me the other day and he was like totally gross.

_Sarcastic witch: MY BOYFRIEND IS SCARING ME._

**son of a witch: I put a feminine charm on him.**

_Sarcastic witch: Why?_

mr.auror: Ron you are like so totally dead after class. okay.

_Sarcastic witch: Yeh Ron you better run, or I will be put into Azkaban._

**son of a with: hermione save me please**

hermy crab: are you a wizard or a mouse?

**son of a witch: pansy**

_Sarcastic witch: That wasn't an option_

**son of a witch: oh well**

mr. auror: why do hang out with you guys. you like so don't understand fashion.

_Sarcastic witch:I am very very scared_

hermy crab: It's disturbing

**son of a witch: it's funny**

_**Detention slip**_

_**Given to: Zara Black and Ron Weasly**_

_**Reason: Fighting in class**_

_**Time to serve: One week**_

_**Signed: Prof. Vector**_

_Valire Vector_

_Sarcastic witch: There goes another week_


	15. Quidditch

**Quidditch practice**

_sarcastic witch: You smell_

(Throws it at Ron. Ron nearly falls off his broom.)

**son of a witch: So do you**

_sarcastic witch: Go snog Hermione._

(Zara throws the paper in the air and hits it with her beater club)

mr. auror: Who threw this at me?

_sacrcastic witch: It was Ron!_

(Ron caught the paper)

**son of a witch: WHAT!**

mr.auror: Ron I am trying to catch the snitch. You do want to beat Ravenclaw don't you

(Harry throws note to Ron)

(Ron tries to catch it drops, the note, Jack Sloper, Ron and Ginny collide. Bringing the end of this note.)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages no I'm not dead please don't abandon me. My exams are here so I'll try to update as much as possible, but no promises.**


	16. Gobbledy gook 2

_**Gobbledygook**_

Hippogriffs / Random Ron

Smelly Hippogriffs / Singing Seamus

Why are you talking about Hippogriffs / Hero Harry

Ummmmm / Singing Seamus

I AM RANDOM RON HEAR ME ROAR / Random Ron

Anyone got chocolate/ Zippy Zara

No / Horrified Hermione

Zara mutters Accio Chocolate and 3 bars come out from the top draw of her Dad's desk

All that chocolate will give you spots / Pretty Parvati

Oh well at least I'm not Eloise Midgedon / Zippy Zara

Eloise cleared up that problem / Horrified Hermione

Will you lot STOP hogging the parchment/ Hero Harry

Why is your name Horrified Hermione / Random Ron

She's going out with you isn't she / Daring Draco

No one asked you so get lost/ Singing Seamus

Oh shut up Gryffindork / Daring Draco

What the hell are you doing over here Draco/ Blazing Blaise

Oh I would like you to meet my best mate Blaise / Daring Draco

If you don't get out of here I'll show you my best friend / Zippy Zara Shows her fist

Why is it always violence with you/ Horrified Hermione

Why is it alway study with you? Why is it always heroism with Harry? Why is it always randomosity with Ron/ Zippy Zara

Randomosity/ Hero Harry

It's my word / Zippy Zara

I want a word my word shall be shliced / Random Ron

Okay mine is shmoe / Hero Harry

Hermy what's your word/ Random Ron

I don't want a word thank you / Horrified Hermione

FINE BE LIKE THAT / Zippy Zara

Is she PMSing / Random Ron

Yeah she's on her third bar of chocolate / Hero Harry

Why are you talking about me behind my back / Zippy Zara

Because I love you / Hero Harry

Gives her a hug

HARRY AND ZARA SITTING IN A TREE / Singing Seamus

RON AND SEAMUS SITTING IN A TREE / Hero Harry


	17. Everyone

_**Everyone decides to join in (or at least as many people as I can remember) and they talk about food**_

Sirius: Bubbly, bubbly, bubbly gum

James: Jelly Slugs

Lily: Ewwww

Snape: What are you two idiots on about now?

Sirius: Is that meant to be an insult

Snape: Of course not

Remus: He is being sarcastic

Zara: The title of this chapter says we all talk about food

James: We were until Snivillus came along

Harry:That's never a good thing

Ron: Back to the actual topic Bloo-pops

Hermione: Ron that's plain gross!

Zara: We know

Hermione: Why do I bother?

Seamus: Because your a really good friend and you love us

Zara: Or you love Ron at least

Dean: I looked up sarcasm

Parvati:Good now go look up stupid

Padma: He'll be back in around a week

Flitwick: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

Sirius: Already said that

Dumbledore: Actually Sirius you said Bubbly,Bubbly, Bubbly gum.

Ernie:He's right you know

Stan: 'Ew don't know wha' 'ew on 'bout.

Zara:Stan what the hell are you doing here?

Stan: Got's the nigh' off

Draco: Stupid imbecile

Blaise:You telling me

Harry: What do you to want?

Draco: To kill you but since the author wants a non-violent fic we can't

Crabbe: Ugg

Goyle: Gugg

Ron: Well I understood that

Pansy: I swear those two are half troll

(Hermione goes to right and tips some ink on the parchment)

Trelawney: OH NO! IT'S THE GRIM.

Zara: OH NO IT'S TRELAWNEY'S FACE

Dumbledore: Zara that was un called for

Snape: I will have to give you a detention

Harry: OoOoOoOo Severus and Sybill sitting in a tree

Cho: Why do you always have that in your notes

Lily: None of your business

Marie (A/N: I think Cho's friends name is Marie) What's it to you if she want's to know grandma!

Zara, Hermione, Ron and Harry: Watch your mouth or I'll smash it to pieces

McGonagall: Passing notes that is disgraceful and you to Albus. Go to classes now before you get a detention!

**Thank you to:**

**saphirrekinght**

**Catty0798**

**DoNtLetMeGetMe**

**dancerrdw**

**rumia (A/N: Disgraceful is spelt with one L how are you gonna pass your english exam mate)**


	18. Muggle Studies 2

Lima bean farm in Muggle studies Sarcastic witch: Lima beans, why are we learning about Lima beans? 

**Son of a witch: I own a lima bean farm.**

Mr. Auror: Ron smells like a monkey's butt

Hermy crab: Let's not start an argument. Son of a witch: At least I don't look like a monkey butt 

_Sarcastic witch: Yeah, you just look like an elephant's butt instead._

Mr. Auror: Lima, Lima, and lima beans.

Hermy crab: uh…yeah 

Sarcastic witch: (Hums theme tune to mission impossible while flicking Remus with Lima beans) they can be deadly

Son of a witch: He's looking this way! Sarcastic witch: (whistles innocently and pushes Lima beans towards Harry) 

_**Remus looks at them, seeing the beans by Harry, he gives him a detention.**_

Mr. Auror: Now look what you done. I can't take you out Friday now.

Sarcastic witch: Oh keep your boxers on; I'll sort it out. (Throws a hand full of Lima beans at Remus and gets detention)

Hermy crab: Zara!

**Son of a witch: Leave her alone; it was amusing to watch him duck under the desk.**

Sarcastic witch: There we go Harry, all sorted. (Kisses Harry quickly)

**Son of a witch: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermy crab: Oh be quiet Ron!

Sarcastic with: I'm bored.

**Blondie: Well hanging out with these losers can do that to you.**

Mr. Auror: Go away Malfoy

**Son of a witch: Yeah, you pug dog must be missing you.**

**Blondie: I'd rather be dating a dog than a mudblood.**

**Ron got out of his seat, pointing his wand, Draco also got up, Remus made them both sit down.**

Sarcastic witch: I find it sad that you can't come up with new comebacks.

**Blondie: Sine little cousin, you think your so smart, then duel me. Tomorrow in the Room of Requirement.**

Sarcastic witch: Fine you're on, eight o'clock tomorrow.

**Malfoy began talking to his friends telling them to spread the word**

Sarcastic witch: If any of you need I'll be by the Whomping Willow.

**Class ends, and Zara rushes out leaving the other three to trudge back to the commons.**


End file.
